<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Чужие by Loftr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271773">Чужие</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loftr/pseuds/Loftr'>Loftr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Синяя книга [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Project Blue Book (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1950s, 1960s, Age Difference, Aliens, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, Don't copy to another site, Dubcon or Noncon Moirallegiance, During Canon, First Time, Fix-It, M/M, Out of Character, Secret Relationship, dubcon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:08:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loftr/pseuds/Loftr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>– Мы чужие друг другу, мистер Квинн. Вы чужой мне, никто, просто коллега.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>J. Allen Hynek/Michael Quinn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Синяя книга [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Чужие</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>У Джозефа Аллена Хинека нет никакого заболевания. Вообще. Всё, что указано в этом рассказе, - выдумки автора и его мозга.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Их действительно используют вновь, как назвал это Майкл. Аллену не нравилось такое определения их работы, потому что они сами согласились вступить в организацию. Могли и отказаться от проекта, но… Нет смысла задумываться о прошлых действиях. По крайней мере не о всех. «Ты лицемер, Джозеф Аллен Хинек», — зловеще тянет голос в голове астрофизика, который уже более отчётливо понимает, на какую скользкую дорожку ступил.</p><p>После того, как астрофизик уехал от Квинна с утра, они встретились с… капитаном через неделю, когда их вызвал генерал Хардинг, обрывая их отпуск. Круги на полях — привычное дело, которое поднадоело за прошлые месяцы. И когда чувство скуки почти полностью овладевает им, Хардинг сообщает, что поле появилось за одну ночь из леса, следов от которого вовсе не осталось. Что-то интересное, что-то, что откроет больше информации для… Снова обманывает самого себя.</p><p>Аллен понимал прекрасно, что-то чувство, которое возникало от близости, — мимолётная вспышка, которая порождалась выделением гормонов. Не более. У него жена. Сын. Семья. Порядочная семья. И нужно поговорить с Квинном, дабы обозначить границы и сказать, что ему это всё не нужно. «Не обманывайся, Джозеф Аллен Хинек, ты спишь и видишь, как Майкл вдавит собой тебя в кровать», — любезно подсказывает внутренний голос то, что пытал оттолкнуть от себя.</p><p>Кажется, Майкл построил себе какой-то план, ведь его молчание и привычная холодность — наигранность. Мужчина не знал, как объяснить то, что видит, со стороны логичности, однако интуиция вопила о том, что пора прекращать всё это непотребство. Тем более «гонения» таких… других усилились, как будто нечем больше заниматься.</p><p>Их отправляют почти на другой конец страны в какую-то деревушку, которую можно считать вымирающей. Почему Хардинг так взволновался по этому поводу? Всё равно же мало кто стал свидетелем случившегося. Но эти предположения быстро разбиваются о новость, которую Аллен слышит перед отлётом. Всё же кто-то выгодно продал информацию о НЛО и все журналисты, почуяв наживу, помчались в эту деревушку. Ещё один плюс в сторону того, что всё это ложь. Кто-то успешно вырезал лес, убрал все следы деревьев, дождался, пока трава вырастет до нужных размеров, а после вырезал круги. Но отказаться от работы Хинек никак не мог.</p><p>Преимущество такой работы — за тебя находят место, где ты будешь жить во время командировки. Но Аллену совершенно не нравится то, что им сняли один дом на двоих. Да, две спальни, про пересекаться, если постараться, вообще можно забыть — это всё бы действовало, если бы между ними не образовались своеобразные отношения. Нет! Никаких отношений! Просто случайная связь, две связи, которые произошли из-за выпитого спиртного. Не больше. Ведь правда?</p><p>От аэропорта до деревушки ещё полдня пути на автомобиле и Квинн сам вызывается сесть за руль. Ну, как вызывается, просто ставит перед фактом, не желая слышать ничего против. Это был первый звоночек, который столь писклявым звуком раздражал Хинека. Всю дорогу астрофизик старался не думать о том, что было, что будет, а будет ли вообще что-то? Устал от своих мыслей. Устал от того, что совсем не свойственно для него.</p><p>Спина начинает болеть после часа сидения в одном положении, ноги затекают и раньше, но поездка слишком утомительная, вид за окном однотипный и радио столь монотонно бубнит, что Аллен не противится дрёме. Да и перелёты никогда особо не любил, потому что это слишком опасно. Каждый полёт склонял весы вероятности в сторону трагедии, нежели успешного приземления. Сон тревожный, липкий, из-за чего дыхание становится более быстрым. Яркий свет с неба, который слепит после темноты, какое-то потрескивание, как будто завели старый двигатель, и какое-то покалывание на самых кончиках пальцев.</p><p>Прикосновение к колену настолько реалистичное, что искажённый сон разрушается, вынуждая Хинека вздрогнуть и резко поднять голову, сонно осматриваясь вокруг. Лоб неприятно покалывало, но мужчина не успевает даже понять, что происходит, как Майкл дотрагивается пальцами до болезненного места и мягко растирает его. Аллен теряется, забывает, как дышать, и не сводит взгляда с мужчины. Тяжело не моргать после того, как только разбудили, тяжело просто сидеть и чувствовать столь открытые прикосновения. Без слов. Без ничего. И столь близко…</p><p>Откашлявшись, Хинек отворачивает голову в сторону, уходя от прикосновения, и чересчур поспешно выбирается из автомобиля. Городок действительно небольшой: центральная улица, на которой они остановились, вмещала в себя с десяток домов, из которых было только пара в два этажа — магазин и полицейский участок, если это был вообще он.</p><p>Майкл выходит следом за астрофизиком, ничего не произнося, и, закрыв автомобиль, идёт в сторону полицейского участка. Наручные часы показывали семь вечера… Не может быть такого. В ноябре в семь вечера не бывает столь ярко. Постучав пальцем по циферблату и добившись того, что стрелки вовсе замерли, Аллен лишь вздыхает и идёт следом за капитаном. Нужно было перед отъездом отдать их на ремонт.</p><p>В здании их сразу же встречает шериф, который поначалу относится не слишком доброжелательно к ним, но, стоит Квинну показать распоряжение от генерала Валентайна, как весь негатив исчезает.</p><p>— По правде сказать, я вас ждал завтра, — шериф забирает шляпу со своего стола. — Эти журналюги уже достали. Лезут в архив, в дома, пытаются найти что-то. А я считаю, что всё это враки! Нет никаких инопланетян. Кто-то дурной, я даже знаю, кто додумался это сделать, решил получить деньги и славу на таком бреде.</p><p>— И кто же? — Квинн вопросительно поднимает брови.</p><p>— Эрни. Наш местный дурачок. Он с рождения был немного… странным.</p><p>Аллен лишь закатывает глаза на такое. Относиться так к человеку, у которого проблемы со здоровьем? Менталитет небольших деревушек, в которых слишком мало сплетен для обсуждения каждый день.</p><p>Они едут за полицейским автомобилем, который ведёт их в сторону леса. С каждым новым проехавшим метром дома становились более редким явлением, но увеличивалось количество машин, которые ехали в центр города. Журналисты, получив нужное, решили на грядущую ночь не оставаться там, где творилось непонятно что.</p><p>— Я заметил, как вы смотрели на шерифа, когда тот… не слишком лестно отзывался о каком-то Эрни.</p><p>Хинек передёргивает плечами и отворачивает голову к окну, чтобы не смотреть на капитана. Слишком неуютно рядом с ним. Ещё и такие вопросы… явно же вопрос и Майкл хочет знать. Зачем? Вот зачем? Аллен с недовольством смотрит на себя в боковое зрение, замечая красное пятно на лбу от стекла, которое до сих пор не сошло.</p><p>— Почему вас так это задело? — Квинн пару секунд смотрит на астрофизика, после чего возвращает взгляд на дорогу.</p><p>— Люди не должны поливать грязью тех, кто имеет отклонения в здоровье, — без особого желания отвечает мужчина.</p><p>— Вы?</p><p>— Неврит лицевого нерва, — неосознанно Аллен дотрагивается до своей щеки. — Неприятные ощущения, отвратительные слова по поводу ненормальности и оставшиеся последствия. Мне было одиннадцать.</p><p>— У вас нет никаких последствий.</p><p>Квинн произносит это как-то слишком быстро и твёрдо, что заставляет Хинека удивлённо посмотреть на него. У него… есть. И ему не нравится, что капитан настолько сильно лезет в его жизнь. У него была болезнь, которая принесла свои последствия в виде перекошенности губ тогда, когда нервничает, поэтому, если говорить о том, что нет ничего, — это не изменит того, что уже столько лет с ним.</p><p>Дорога ведёт в лес, который не пускает свет, слово их накрыли плотным одеялом. Душно и темно. Как-то слишком много ненормальных совпадений, которые Аллен не знает, как логически объяснить. От него требуют пояснить людям, что во всём этом нет никакого инопланетного вмешательства, что всё это дело рук таких же людей, как и они сами. Обман прямо в лицо, в глаза… Хинек стал лгать всем, даже самому себе, с подписанием рабочего контракта «Синей книги».</p><p>Лес обрывается быстро, оставляя от себя только невысокие пеньки с очень ровными краями. НЛО? Нет. Смысл им так ровно «подстригать», когда все разы до этого ломали деревья? И нет никакого чёрного шлейфа, на земле — трава вовсе не выгорела. Первый, беглый осмотр подтверждается и тогда, когда они выезжают на поле, когда останавливаются рядом с машиной шерифа и Аллен может выйти. Трава сухая, пожелтевшая, но никак не выгоревшая, достигала почти до щиколотки. Хинек не слушает, что рассказывает шериф, он даже не помнит его имени, а приседает на корточки возле углубления в земле. Ещё и выкорчёвывали… Как давно это было, раз трава успела вырасти до таких размеров и пожелтеть вполне естественным путём? То, что здесь производилась незаконная вырубка деревьев — очевидно настолько же, как и то, сколько будет дважды два. И круги «нарисованы» человеком. Но… Неужели весь городок настолько синхронно лжёт, что не видели ничего подозрительного раньше?</p><p>Аллен поднимается на ноги и ступает на землю — внешний первый круг. Им прислали несколько фотографий из вертолёта этого поля, который Хинек изучил детально. Настолько детально, что теперь с закрытыми глазами может воспроизвести по памяти все линии и… Нужно быть последним идиотом, чтобы, будучи причастным к астрономии, не увидеть с первого раза Солнечную Систему. Странную Солнечную Систему, потому что положение планет было совсем иным, нежели то, что на данный год есть.</p><p>— Есть идеи, док? — Квинн подходит к Аллену, который не хочет в очередной раз напоминать, что ему не нравится такое обращение к себе.</p><p>— Незаконная вырубка леса ещё до начала осени. А эти круги сделал человек.</p><p>— У нас заповедник, — подаёт голос шериф. — Да и если бы резали деревья, летом, уж мы-то все и услышали бы, и заметили бы. Здесь речка недалеко, наши мелкие любят плескаться там, — объясняет мужчина, когда Квинн вопросительно смотрит на него.</p><p>— Вы простите меня, конечно, — левый уголок губ нервно дёргается вверх, но Аллен быстро это подавляет, — но вы сами говорили, что это не НЛО.</p><p>— Да, я и не отказываюсь от своих слов. Нужны доказательства того, что это сделал Эрни и мы могли отправить его в дурдом.</p><p>— Отстаньте от больного человека, — раздражённо бросает Хинек и идёт в центр кругов.</p><p>Он не знал, кто такой Эрни, ему и не нужно знать, потому что… потому что нельзя оскорблять человека с проблемами здоровья. Шерифу лишь нужно повесить на кого-то это преступление, потому что проворонил вырубку деревьев в заповеднике.</p><p>Стоять на Солнце — детская мечта, которая осуществилась так глупо, но внимание привлекают чёрные полоски на земле, которые тянулись к орбитам Меркурия, Венеры и Земли. Хинек бы не заметил столь однотипных по цвету клякс, если бы не Майкл, который поскользнулся на ровном месте, чудом оставаясь стоять на ногах. Капитан садится на корточки и дотрагивается пальцами до одной из полосок, но Аллен замечает не это. Совершенно не это. Квинн перед ним почти на коленях, их разделяют несчастные сантиметры и как назло вспоминаются те два раза, когда Майкл был совершенно другим с ним. Кажется, у него на лице всё написано, раз мужчина, подняв на него взгляд, криво усмехается, заставляя искать что-то более интересное в траве.</p><p>— Похоже на машинное масло, — Квинн поднимается на ноги и вытирает пальцы платком, который достал из кармана. — Но без запаха.</p><p>Ему это как-то должно помочь? Хинек только и мог, что проклинать себя и свои мозги, которые думали не о деле. Поджав губы, астрофизик разворачивается слишком резко и идёт назад к машине. Уже темнеет… не хочет находиться в лесу ночью… «Конечно, ври, Джозеф Аллен Хинек, приятно же заблуждаться днём, чтобы ночью сгорать от стыда похабных мыслей». Ненавидит свой внутренний голос.</p><p>Один дом на двоих… Шериф им показывает выделенный домик, который раньше использовался под нужды туристов. Тут, наверно, нужно было порадоваться и поблагодарить за щедрость в виде персонального дома на две отдельные «семьи», только Хинек совсем не был доволен. Ночь накидывает свои сети как-то слишком быстро, из-за чего прекрасно видно, как близко другие дома. От центра города недалеко, возможно мили три, другие «жилища» различались только по приглушенных огнях ламп. Слишком безлюдно, не привык к такому.</p><p>В выделенной комнате Аллен зарывается с головой во все данные, которые ему предоставила «Синяя книга» по этому делу. Он даже позволил себе немного испортить одну из фотографий, подписав планеты и их орбиты. Три первые после звезды — очевидны, но последующие небесные тела какие-то… Не похоже на Юпитер, Марс, да и само расположение планет настораживали Хинека сильно. Конечно, всё это могло быть только его собственным воображением, когда на самом деле кто-то решил поиздеваться над всеми и получить славу.</p><p>Аллен крупно вздрагивает и поворачивает голову в сторону, когда на его плечи ложатся чужие руки и несильно сжимают их. Квинн. Совсем не слышал, как тот подошёл к нему. Но Хинек не успевает ничего сказать, как капитан перемещает руки ближе к шее, начиная массировать столь болезненные места. Блаженство… Даже Мими, зная об этой слабости мужа, часто пользовалась, чтобы отвлечь от работы. Астрофизик забывается, прикрывает глаза и расслабляется под руками Майкла, не сдерживая тихого стона. Это становится отправной точкой, с которой Квинн прижимается губами к его макушке и с которой Хинек приходит в себя.</p><p>— Отойдите от меня, — его голос, на удивление, чересчур твёрдый.</p><p>— Кажется, мы друг друга правильно поняли ещё в прошлый раз, — Майкл сильнее сжимает плечи мужчины, показывая, в который раз, что он полностью контролирует эту сторону их дружбы.</p><p>Им же просто манипулируют! Хинек передёргивает плечами и подрывается на ноги, уходя от любых прикосновений. Опять загнанный, опять разрываемый ненормальными чувствами и мыслями. Это… слишком. И дело даже не в том, что он изменяет Мими, дело в самом происходящем и к тому, что общество не очень хорошо относятся к такому виду отношений.</p><p>— Что вам опять взбрело дурного в голову? — Майкл надвигается на него, вынуждая отступать назад.</p><p>— Вы… — лопатки упираются в стену, и Аллен набирается смелости, чтобы посмотреть в глаза мужчины.</p><p>— Опять считаете, что это ненормально? Что изменяете вашей жене? — Квинн нависает над Хинеком. — Как мне ещё нужно вам доказать, что для меня это не просто случайная интрижка? Если бы я хотел просто переспать с вами, то уже бы давно разложил и поимел.</p><p>— Да как… — астрофизик задыхается от такой наглости и смущения, ведь впервые к самому себе слышал такие откровенные слова. — Мы чужие друг другу. Вы чужой мне, никто, просто коллега…</p><p>Он не успевает ответить, как чужая рука с силой сжимает его горло, и Майкл впивается в его губы требовательным поцелуем. Жёстко, сильно, пытаясь протолкнуть язык в рот, чтобы полностью подавить сопротивление. Замычав, Хинек упирается руками в плечи мужчины, пытается оттолкнуть себя, но… ему нравится. Его телу нравится получать ласку от Квинна. Здравый смысл проигрывает слишком быстро под давлением воспоминаний и того, как ему было хорошо с Майклом.</p><p>Его губу напоследок прикусывают до неприятной зудящей боли, и Аллен пытается вдохнуть на полную грудь, что не даёт сделать чужая рука на шее. Мужчина морщится, кладёт руку на запястье Квинна и пытается ослабить хватку, но добивается совсем другого — воздуха становится меньше.</p><p>— Ты даже себе не представляешь, как я хочу тебя, — тон Майкла становится более угрожающим, что пробуждает панику. — Знаешь, что я представлял себе, когда дрочил? Как поставлю тебя раком и засажу по самые яйца, как ты будешь кричать подо мной, полностью забывая о своей жене, как будешь умолять, чтобы я не останавливался. О-о, что такое? Я смутил тебя? — Квинн вжимается бёдрами в пах Аллена. — Или всё же мы не такие чужие друг другу и твоё тело понимает прекрасно, какой бред несёт твой язык?</p><p>— Отпустите. Сейчас же.</p><p>Ему было страшно. Хинеку действительно стало страшно из-за того, что слова капитана вызывают не отвращение, а возбуждение. Неправильно. Он ведь не должен хотеть, пусть как бы ни нравилось это.</p><p>Рука с шеи исчезает по первому же требованию, разрешая всё же нормально вдохнуть. Аллен закрывает глаза, хмурится и пытается взять себя в руки. Квинн всё так же прижимает его к стене, всё так же вжимается пахом в его, всё так же ждёт непонятно какого ответа. И Хинека до безумия раздражает то, что Майкл стал обращаться к нему так фамильярно без разрешения.</p><p>— Пойми же, Аллен, я не собираюсь рушить твою семью, не сейчас, когда творится такое. Но я и не собираюсь отпускать тебя от себя.</p><p>— Слишком эгоистично, не находите? — Хинек злобно смотрит на мужчину. — И я не разрешал обращаться ко мне на «ты».</p><p>— Разрешение мне не нужно, и ты тоже можешь обращаться ко мне по имени.</p><p>Какая… наглость! К нему снова тянутся, чтобы поцеловать, но Аллен успевает отвернуть голову, из-за чего губы проходятся по его щеке. Тихое шипение радует мужчину, поднимает злорадство, потому что так «проехаться» губами по щетине — ещё то «чудесное» занятие. Конечно, мог звать по имени, просто… всё как-то неудобно, неправильно. Не сможет привыкнуть к этому.</p><p>— Стойте, — мысли все разрушаются, стоит только почувствовать руку, которая расстёгивала его ремень, но это не останавливает её. — Да что же вы… — Хинек знает, для чего это всё, и сжимает до боли в челюсти зубы. — Хорошо! Майкл! Майкл. Доволен? — устало спрашивает астрофизик и рука исчезает.</p><p>— Почти. Не отталкивай меня, когда сам хочешь этого.</p><p>— Нет. Я не… не готов к тому, чего вы хотите.</p><p>— Я прекрасно понимаю, какого это для тебя, и могу помочь. Поверь, в открытости нет…</p><p>— Нет! — слишком громко и Аллен дёргается в сторону, пытаясь вырваться из «плена». — Вы совсем с ума сошли? Такое… Господи. Я сам. Ещё и моральный аспект…</p><p>— Когда? — Майкл ловит взгляд Хинека своим. — Когда ты перестанешь мучить меня и позволишь удовлетворить наш обоюдный интерес?</p><p>— Завтра, — слишком поспешный, необдуманный ответ, понимание чего приходит запоздало, но его сразу же отпускают.</p><p>Господи, что он ляпнул? «Не хотел бы — не говорил», — удосужливо подсказывает внутренний голос. Аллен ненавидит себя. Можно ли как-то по-быстрому сбежать? А как потом избегать Квинна? Никак — вот правильный ответ, потому что мужчина хочет этого так же, как и хочет Майкл. Конечно, все мысли останавливались только на том моменте, где капитан только брал у него в рот, но, явно, этого уже будет мало.</p><p>Хинек с недоумением смотрит на Майкла, который раздевается так, словно это его комната. Может… Может они не так поняли друг друга? Или капитан что-то придумал себе? Квинн, оставив вещи на единственном стуле в комнате, ложится на кровать и укрывает себя одеялом.</p><p>— А-а… Вы ничего не перепутали? — не совладав со своей растерянностью, спрашивает Аллен.</p><p>— Нет. Я хочу спать с тобой, поэтому, пока есть возможность — я буду этим пользоваться, — ровно, как будто это в порядке вещей, отвечает Квинн. — Уже поздно, тебе нужно нормально выспаться после перелёта, а не опять лбом в стекло и почти что биться головой о торпедо при остановках.</p><p>Но… он… Господи помилуй его, пусть и вовсе не верит в Бога. Дрожащими пальцами Аллен всё же расстёгивает пуговицы на рубашке и педантично вешает её на плечики в шкафу. Чтобы оттянуть момент. Майкл не торопит, косой взгляд на него показывает, что капитан вовсе закрыл глаза, и это успокаивает. Раздевшись и оставив очки на столе, Хинек выключает свет и неуверенно забирается на кровать, ютясь на самом краю. Просто не думать о том, что он не один на кровати, что низ живота до сих пор приятно покалывает. Чужая рука ложится поперек живота, разрушая все мысленные убеждения нормальности ситуации, тянет назад, чтобы прижать его к крепкому телу.</p><p>— Перестаньте, — шипит Хинек, пытаясь отодвинуться, но его попытки остаются безуспешными.</p><p>Ночь проходит… слишком тяжело. Аллен засыпает не сразу, ему кажется, что несколько часов тянутся прежде, чем темнота накрывает его полностью. Ему и с женой не было комфортно в одной кровати, когда Мими прижималась к нему — жарко, неуютно, тесно. По отношению к Майклу это никак не меняется, поэтому сон становится тревожным и поверхностным, что сказывается утром. Пробуждение было неоднозначным: Квинн явно встал раньше мужчины, потому что когда сжимает его и тормошит, чтобы разбудить, уже одет и гладко выбрит; Квинн разговаривает с ним снова на «вы», как будто ничего не было из вчерашнего, но его взгляд более красноречивый, чем слова.</p><p>Собрать себя во что-то одно и понятное у Аллена выходит из рук вон плохо, но капитан не даёт ему расслабиться, сообщая, что они должны объяснить всё журналистам. Прекрасно… Не в первый раз будет врать, тем более, не так масштабно, как было в Вашингтоне, но Хинек всё равно не любит выступать перед толпой. Это давалось… трудно. Ещё и новая волна волнения из-за того, что должно произойти, что сам предложил такое.</p><p>Мэрия в этом городе была уж слишком простенькой: белое здание, которое внизу поросло зелёным мхом, узкие окна, рамы которых покрыты мелкими трещинами. Но напрягало не это — жители этого городка и журналисты пытались пробраться в здание. Все.</p><p>— Разве мы сообщали кому-то, что готовы дать логическое объяснение случившемуся? — до астрофизика наконец-то доходит то, что не давало покоя с самого утра.</p><p>— У нас билет на самолёт на завтра, док. Логично, что, раз вы ничего не сказали шерифу, то я сделал это за вас.</p><p>— Не называйте меня так.</p><p>Раздражение, потому что… Квинн действительно пытается руководить его жизнью. Люди, заметив их, тут же поднимают кипиш, пытаются узнать, что это действительно НЛО, что на них открыли войну, что нужно дать отпор. Журналисты начинают фотографировать, ослепляя яркими вспышками и не давая идти. Аллен теряется от такой наглости, ведь даже в Вашингтоне, где случилось более «страшное» действие, люди не были тупым стадом, которое желало узнать всё и сразу.</p><p>К ним поспевает шериф и вместе с Квинном оттесняют людей, чтобы пробраться внутрь. Аллен старался игнорировать все вопросы, которые сыпались по сторонам, не обращать внимания на явные провокации от журналистов, которые вспоминали и Вашингтон, и ядерные испытания, и Вторую мировую приписали к действиям инопланетян. Глупость какая! Как вообще можно связать НЛО с тем, что сами же и сделали люди?</p><p>В мэрии нет где упасть и зёрнышку. Хинек морщится от сравнений с пчелиным роем, потому что голова от него начинает болеть просто неимоверно, и старается как можно быстрее пройти к столу на небольшом возвышении. Явно переделали это помещение, но… Сев за стол, Аллен предусмотрительно даже не дышит громко, чтобы микрофон не разнёс это по всему зданию. Шериф призывает к тишине, сообщает, что «мистер Хинек выслушает каждого и даст ответы на все вопросы». Конечно, выслушает каждого… Это будет до завтра.</p><p>— Лили Чанг, газета «Утреннее время». Это правда, что за одну ночь пропало три гектара национального заповедника?</p><p>Нет! Что за бред? Аллен краем глаза видит, как на него смотрит шериф и понимает, что от него хотят клеветы. Повесить всё на того, у кого проблемы с психикой? Это… дурость.</p><p>— Нет, — твёрдо отвечает Хинек. — Думаю, перед вашими вопросами, я должен рассказать всё, как есть. Столь большая площадь леса не могла исчезнуть за одну ночь. Будучи вчера на месте случившегося, нами было замечено, что корни деревьев были предусмотрительно выкорчеваны. Могу предположить, что производилась незаконная вырубка леса в летний период, возможно в конце весны, так как трава не то, что выросла на семь сантиметров, но и естественным путём пожелтела и высохла. После этого да, вполне вероятно, что за одну ночь были «нарисованы» круги, которые не обозначают совершенно ничего.</p><p>— Томас Эдингер, «Дейли-пост». По словам жителей, они ничего не слышали подозрительного и не видели никакой техники для вырубки и перевоза деревьев. Как вы объясните это?</p><p>— А вы уверены, что никто ничего не слышал? — никогда не обвинял столь открыто. — Здесь дома находятся относительно далеко друг от друга; летом, обычно, многие едут куда-то отдыхать, поэтому некоторые могли и не заметить ничего. Тем более, недалеко от вырезанного участка леса проходит река, по которой и могли переправлять древесину.</p><p>— Так вы утверждаете, что всех нарочно обманывают, чтобы прикрыть незаконную вырубку деревьев из заповедника? — Томас не дал слово другому корреспонденту. — Не хотите ли сказать, что это шериф Роул прикрывает преступление, за что мог получить немалую сумму?</p><p>— Нет. Я не… Я не говорил такого.</p><p>Он же не… Да, просто намёк, да, играет грязно, не хотел, просто… Журналисты бы сами перекрутили правду в угоду себе и своей популярности, но Хинеку не нравится быть виноватым в клевете шерифа. Может, он вовсе ничего не делал и не знал о том, что происходит у них под боком.</p><p>Аллен более ничего не говорит, потому что вопросы к нему заканчиваются — быстро и единодушно все заваливают шерифа вопросами, который багровеет от злости. Краем уха астрофизик слышит, как Квинн обещает передать дело в более компетентные службы для разбирательства и объявляет об окончании конференции. Конференция…</p><p>Выйти из мэрии куда тяжелее, чем зайти, и Майкл почти тащит за собой Хинека, которого атаковали жители городка. Кто-то обзывал его лгуном, кто-то клялся, что действительно ничего не видел и вообще на лето уезжал отдыхать, кто-то обещал найти и убить. Ещё ни разу ему так открыто в лицо не угрожали. Да, обычные слова, за которыми ничего не стоит, но Хинеку становится не по себе.</p><p>Майкл с силой отталкивает какого-то пьяницу, что преградил им путь и пытался «разорву на части этого столичного гомика»! Мужчину передёргивает на этом, ведь… правда. Правда, от которой пробегают мурашки по спине. Он стал причиной полного умирания этой деревушки, городка, и вполне понимал агрессию некоторых людей. Журналисты с удовольствием ловили каждую деталь скандала, становились ближе, лишь бы получить эксклюзив.</p><p>Стоит только сесть в автомобиль и захлопнуть за собой дверь, как Аллен с остервенением снимает с себя шляпу и бросает её на торпедо. С каждым новым объяснением становилось всё хуже — люди, словно интуитивно чувствовали его сомнение, зверели сильнее и пытались гнуть свою линию. Ужасно. Просто ужасно. И Хинеку, в такие моменты, хотелось написать лист на увольнение. Двигатель громко заревел, как и обычно, трогаясь с места, и Аллен с силой трёт лицо руками. После «встреч» с журналистами и людьми, что желают получить те ответы, которые их устроят, мужчина всегда чувствовал себя облитый помоями. Чувство не проходило несколько дней, пока на него и Квинна не вешали новое задание.</p><p>— Не волнуйтесь, Хинек, вы сказали всё правильно. С самого начала было понятно, что это дело нечисто, на этом наша власть заканчивается. Поэтому перестаньте…</p><p>Резкая остановка, Майкл бросает педаль газа и вжимает тормоз, но это не останавливает от столкновения с чем-то крупным. Глухой удар, голова, которая чудом не бьётся о торпедо, ведь Аллен успевает выставить руки вперёд.</p><p>— Вы… Вы только что сбили кого-то.</p><p>— Да заткнитесь, Хинек, — раздражённо выплёвывает Квинн и выходит из машины.</p><p>Им только этого ещё не хватало. Тяжело вздохнув, Аллен откидывается назад на спинку сиденья и наблюдает за капитаном, который склоняется, чтобы помочь кому-то подняться. Нет же никакого разрешённого перехода, дорога… Кто вообще так выскакивает перед машиной? Хинек напрягается и выравнивается, когда Квинн, поднявшись на ноги, смотрит на него нечитаемым взглядом. Рядом стоит парень… мужчина в грязной из-за пыли одежде, что весит на его худом теле, как мешок. Впалые щёки, с выделяющимися острыми скулами, тёмные круги под глазами и столь безумный взгляд, что, зацепившись за астрофизика, стал более осмысленным и… испуганным? Поджав губы, Аллен открывает дверь и выходит из автомобиля, хмуро смотря на мужчину.</p><p>— Идут… — тихий шепот, который с трудом можно разобрать, и мужчину начинает крупно трясти.</p><p>— С вами всё хорошо? — Квинн пытается перевести внимание пострадавшего на себя, но мужчина обходит автомобиль, настойчиво идёт вперёд, на Аллена, и врезается в открытую дверь, словно её вовсе не замечает. — Эй, приятель!</p><p>— Идут, — повторяет мужчина, вытаращившись на Хинека. — Они… идут. Спасенья… нет.</p><p>— Кто они? — хмуро спрашивает астрофизик, пытаясь не двигаться вообще.</p><p>— Они… Нет спасения. Только…</p><p>— Эрни! — женский голос заглушает конец фразы. — Ради Бога, простите! Он так сорвался с места, я просто не успела за ним!</p><p>К ним подбегает девушка, которой не больше двадцати пяти. Светло-голубое платье, лёгкая курточка, которая совершенно не подходит на такую погоду. Она берёт мужчину под руку, что не прекращал что-то лепетать себе под нос, и отводит от дери.</p><p>— Простите. У моего брата болезнь Вильсона, но он не агрессивен. Просто если зациклится на чём-то своём, то уже не оттянуть.</p><p>— Ничего, просто будьте внимательны.</p><p>— Да… Да, простите ещё раз. Идём, Эрни, — голос девушки смягчается и она ведёт его к тротуару, соглашаясь каждый раз с братом, когда тот говорил, что кто-то придёт.</p><p>— Безумие какое, — негромко выдыхает Квинн.</p><p>Да, безумие. И шериф, опять забыл его имя, хотел, чтобы он свалил всё на Эрни? Этого Эрни? Который совсем не в своём уме и так дрожит просто из-за того, что стоит? Хинек, конечно же, думал до этой встречи, что шериф шутит по поводу психического расстройства Эрни, только вот правда оказывается куда хуже. И Аллен более не накручивает себя по поводу того, что подставил шерифа перед журналистами, что его теперь будут ещё очень долго таскать по всяким инстанциям, выясняя, как это так он смог упустить такое преступление у себя под носом.</p><p>До дома они добираются без происшествий — спокойно, каждый в своих мыслях. Хинек прекрасно понимал, что слушать больного человека бессмысленно, внимать его словам и искать какое-то зерно разумности нет смысла, но что-то внутри не отпускало слова Эрни… Нет, это просто из-за того, что Аллен вновь остался один на один с Квинном, который не делал никаких попыток быть ближе. Даже словом не обмолвился… никак. Даёт шанс оборвать всё?</p><p>Майкл что-то говорит про обед, но Хинек лишь отрицательно мотает головой, толком не слушая, и закрывается в своей комнате. На столе так и остались лежать записи и фотографии, оставленные вчера. Всё это не имеет смысла, вся их жизнь не имеет никакого смысла, кроме того, чтобы отбыть положенные шестьдесят-семьдесят лет, что-то оставить после себя, что никому не понадобится, и остаться гнить в земле. Или пачкать урну прахом изнутри. Глупые мысли, глупые размышления, которые совершенно не нужны, потому что… уже пообещал, дал слово. И хочет сам. Да, Аллен чувствовал интерес и своеобразную потребность в том, к чему ему приоткрыли дверь. Ненавидел эту свою черту характера.</p><p>И он действительно… Какой же стыд! Чтоб Квинну икалось всю оставшуюся жизнь! В подготовке Аллен пытался понять, какого это, когда проникают пальцы, но на этих мыслях всё и остановилось. Чтобы он сам и делал такое?! Нет и… Разрываемый противоречивыми чувствами, тяжкими думами, Хинек сидел уже как с полчаса на кровати и пустым взглядом смотрел перед собой. Халат неприятно лип к спине, а приоткрытое окно пропускало холодный воздух, заставляя мёрзнуть. Выйдя из ванной, Аллен заставил себя провернуть замок, чтобы открыть дверь, и просто падает на кровать. После он не находит в себе сил для того, чтобы подняться и всё же закрыть окно.</p><p>— Док, вы точно не…</p><p>Майкл входит в комнату мужчины без стука и запинается на слове, словно споткнулся о камень. Хинек не поднимает взгляд на капитана, чувствуя, как кончики пальцев немеют. Господи, во что он влезает? И опять взывает к тому, в кого не верит. Квинн проходит мимо и закрывает окно, однако холод не прерывает свою игру.</p><p>— Давайте только быстро, — откашлявшись, произносит Хинек.</p><p>— Вы не этого хотите, — Майкл останавливается напротив астрофизика.</p><p>— Как будто вы знаете, чего я хочу, — с раздражением говорит Аллен.</p><p>— Потому что мы чужие друг другу? Посмотрите на меня, Хинек.</p><p>Да! Они чужие! Просто коллеги по работе и не более. Только от этого внутри что-то неприятно сжимается. Тяжело вздохнув, Аллен всё же заставляет себя поднять голову вверх, чтобы посмотреть на капитана. Военная выдержка, цепкий взгляд и ничего, что высказывало о наличии «тёмных» чувств. Возвышается и именно этим пытается сейчас контролировать, склонить на свою сторону, которую считает правильной.</p><p>— Ты хочешь этого, — Квинн сжимает пальцами подбородок Хинека, не давая ему опустить или отвернуть голову. — Если бы не хотел, то не нервничал так, не искал себе отговорок, что мы чужие. Мы давно не чужие, Аллен, ты сам позволил мне нарушить эту грань, когда не оттолкнул в наш первый раз.</p><p>— Это просто был банальный интерес. И я был пьян, — мужчина цепляется за то, что сам давно стал считать ложью.</p><p>— Хорошо, — Майкл тяжело вздыхает и в этом вздохе Аллен слышит, впервые за всё время, разочарование и боль. — Вы голодны, Хинек?</p><p>Пальцы отпускают подбородок и забирают с собой тепло, которое так нужно было ему сейчас после открытого окна. Аллен понимает, что… что сам только что поставил на всём крест, точку в их странных, но от этого не менее приятных, отношениях. К нему более не прикоснуться, не заговорят откровенно и не посмотрят с той искрой потаённого желания. Отчего-то именно сейчас Хинек понимает, что ему нравилось идти за ходом этого течения, пусть оно и отличалось от того, что имелось у других. Отчего-то именно сейчас Хинек понимает, что ему нравилось, что его хотели, потому что Мими была такая же закрыта в этом плане, как и он сам. Отчего-то именно сейчас Хинек понимает, что совершает самую большую глупость своей жизни, отталкивая от себя Майкла Квинна, и что совершит ещё одну ошибку, дав своё согласие, пусть она и будет менее весомой. Не должен, но… Впервые Аллен игнорирует доводы своего разума и тянется вперёд, утыкаясь лбом в живот Майкла. Очки поднимаются вверх, неприятно давя в надбровную дугу и заставляя поморщиться.</p><p>— Я запутался, — тяжело вздыхает Хинек. — С одной стороны у меня семья, с другой — вы. И я… я просто не знаю.</p><p>— Вы знаете, — чужая рука ложится на затылок мужчины, мягко массируя. — Иначе бы не ждали меня. А вы ведь ждали?</p><p>Снова не вопрос, конечно же не вопрос, но Хинек молчит, когда его волосы сжимают и тянут назад, чтобы поднять голову. Майкл склоняется, пытаясь отыскать в чужих глазах что-то понятное для себя. Долго. Мучительно долго, потому что вновь сомнения стали закрадываться в голову. Впервые столь осознано и с пониманием, что делает, Аллен приподнимается, чтобы прижаться губами к другим. Мягко. Тепло… Оказывается, замёрз сильнее, чем думал.</p><p>Квинн быстро перенимает инициативу, привычно проводит языком между губ и проникает внутрь, стоит только тем податься навстречу. Ещё пять минут назад оттолкнул бы, прогнал бы, но… Это была последняя капля, у него больше нет сил сражаться с самим собой, потому что это заведомо проигрышный раунд. Неуверенно Хинек кладёт ладонь на щеку капитана, ощущая слабое покалывание пока ещё невидимой щетины. Реальность. Не идеальный. Вполне такой же человек, как и он сам, что успокаивает. Аллен не противится, когда Квинн укладывает его на кровать и нависает сверху, разрывая поцелуй лишь тогда, когда лёгкие начинает жечь от нехватки воздуха. Майкл кусает за губу, нарочно провоцируя больше, и поднимается на ноги, оставляя Хинека одного с нарастающей неловкостью и холодом.</p><p>— Куда вы? — растерянно спрашивает мужчина, стоит только капитану двинуться к двери. — Вам… вам не нравится?</p><p>— Ты не умеешь просто молча ждать?</p><p>Претензия, которая звенит в воздухе каким-то… какой-то горечью. Аллен чувствует себя брошенным. Он сделал первым шаг навстречу, позволяя Майклу больше, чем было до этого, а его просто бросили. Одного. С горящими губами. Идиот, какой же он идиот. Закрыв глаза, Хинек глубоко вдыхает и пытается не думать о своей непозволительной глупости. Это же нужно было поверить в то, что им не играют…</p><p>Хинек вздрагивает, когда кровать прогибается под чужим весом, и открывает глаза, удивлённо смотря на мужчину, что вновь нависал над ним. Он… но… Ничего не понимает. Ничего. Как же это всё далеко от его понимания.</p><p>— Опять начал накручивать себя?</p><p>— Квинн, вы не…</p><p>— У меня есть имя, — с настоящей усталостью, потому что ему надоело биться о невидимую стену, говорит капитан. — И я ходил за этим, — Квинн показывает небольшой тюбик, который отбрасывает к изголовью кровати.</p><p>— Вы заранее знали, что я соглашусь на… это? — астрофизик задыхается от такой наглости.</p><p>— А теперь двигайся выше, нам не будет удобно.</p><p>— Не игнорируйте мои вопросы! — Хинек повышает голос.</p><p>— Я перестану игнорировать лишь тогда, когда ты, — Майкл делает особый акцент на слове, — будешь обращаться ко мне так же, как и я к тебе. Двигайся выше, третий раз повторять не буду.</p><p>Да чтоб его! Шумно выдохнув, Аллен всё же пододвигается к изголовью кровати и недобро косится на гель. Не маленький мальчик, прекрасно понимает, что это такое, просто… впервые сталкивается с таким. Майкл склоняется и целует Хинека, отвлекает на себя, на свой язык, который гладит внутреннюю часть губы и дотрагивается до другого языка. Аллен дёргается, вжимается в кровать, по привычке пытаясь избежать того, к чему не привык. До сих пор.</p><p>Квинн разрывает поцелуй всего на секунду, чтобы вдохнуть, и снова прижимается к губам своими, рукой находя пояс халата. Он прекрасно понимал, что склонять мужчину к сексу, когда у него есть семья — поступок поддонка, но Майкл не мог противиться тому, что его скручивало внутри. Не страшно, он сможет делить Аллена с его женой.</p><p>— Постойте, — Хинек упирается рукой в грудь капитана, чтобы он не прервал его. — Нужно закрыть шторы.</p><p>— Зачем? — он оторопевает от такой просьбы. — Секс только в темноте и под одеялом? Серьёзно? Ещё попросишь снять с тебя очки?</p><p>Хинек поджимает губы и отворачивает голову в сторону. Да, ему неловко при свете, тем более сейчас, когда это не Мими, которая сама просила о близости лишь ночью. Перед сном. И не столь часто. И вообще, глупая затея. Аллен вздрагивает, когда дужки очков скользят по коже за ушами и мир вдруг становится размытым. Ему приятно, что Квинн хоть немного, но послушал его немую просьбу, и возвращает взгляд на капитана. Более бледный, совсем не чёткий, но… Мелкие детали, конечно же, теряются, искажая всю суть, но общие черты всё же остаются. И он слишком нервничает, раз стал думать о такой ненужной фигне.</p><p>Холод лижет грудь, когда распахивают края халата, но губы, что прижимаются к ключице, медленно отогревают его. Совершенно не привычен к такому, почти не знаком с тем, что можно получать что-то приятное, когда тебя кто-то просто целует. С Мими… Нет. Не будет даже сравнивать, потому что это кощунство.</p><p>— Не думал, что от волнения ты замерзаешь.</p><p>— Это всё окно.</p><p>Жалкое оправдание, которое так же жалко и звучит. Хинек хмуро наблюдает за Майклом, что выправляет рубашку из брюк и берёт его руки в свои, чтобы прижать ледяные ладони к животу. Мышцы напрягаются от холода, становятся более твёрдыми и… Аллен испытывает зависть и непонимание, ведь у Квинна может быть любой, а он решил выбрать его. Кожа настолько горячая, словно прижимался к раскалённому металлу, и астрофизик перемещает руки на спину мужчины, не думая о том, как это выглядит со стороны. Всё это выглядит слишком ненормально со стороны.</p><p>Хинек давится воздухом, когда губы накрывают его сосок и горячий язык начинает кружить вокруг. Не думать куда проще, чем кажется, и по телу проходит крупная дрожь, стоит пальцам сжать второй. Не то, чтобы приятно, просто неожиданно… неожиданно, что полностью отдал контроль над собой. Пальцы прокручивают сосок, вызывая приятную боль, которая отзывается тянущим чувством внизу живота, и Майкл полностью развязывает пояс халата. Плавное движение, с которым мужчина спускается вниз, обрывая любое прикосновение. С долей разочарования Аллен кладёт руки на кровать, чтобы не мешать Квинну, и вновь чувствует пробирающую прохладу.</p><p>Он знает, что сейчас будет, и… Да. Хинек признаётся сам себе, что хотел этого, потому что приятно и потому что Майкл показал ему это. Закрыв глаза, всё равно нет смысла смотреть в потолок, когда весь мир предстаёт нечётким, мужчина кладёт руку на затылок Квинна и слабо, действительно боясь своего порыва, сжимает его волосы. Жёсткие, словно перо ворона, но Аллен забывает о своей мысли, когда пальцы обхватывают член и несколько раз двигаются. Шумный выдох, бёдра, что приподнимаются вверх — Хинек не боится проявлять свои настоящие чувства в таком.</p><p>Квинн, словно читая мысли или просто выучив его за прошлые два раза, долго не медлит и вбирает в рот член до половины, добиваясь первого тихого стона. Майклу нравится, что с ним Хинек пробует новое для себя, что с ним получает удовольствие и что позволяет брать ведущую роль ему. Помогая себе рукой, Квинн стал двигать губами быстрее, чувствуя, как плоть на языке твердеет с каждым разом сильнее.</p><p>Аллен позволяет взять вверх возбуждению и пытается толкаться самостоятельно, чтобы почувствовать больше, получить больше. Холод оставляет его в покое быстро, из-за чего в мысли смешиваются в нечто, которое хочется просто выбросить из себя. Из горла вырывается сдавленный звук, когда Квинн отстраняется, и Аллен с нежеланием забирает руку с его затылка. Открыв глаза, мужчина добивается лишь того, что видит лишь очертание того, как Майкл раздевается. Рубашка, под которой нет майки. Кажется, капитан впервые нарушил дресс-код, который всегда соблюдал безоговорочно. Ботинки, брюки и… Хинек отводит взгляд в сторону, осознавая, что Майкл возбуждён. Ничего же не делал. Это… ненормально.</p><p>— Это же… больно, да? — не хочет находиться в тишине, пусть голос и подрагивает.</p><p>— Да, но я постараюсь не спешить.</p><p>Его целуют, более спокойно и с большим желанием, чтобы отвлечь. Кожа к коже… На трезвую голову, впервые, астрофизик осознаёт, что ему нравится чувствовать Майкла так и что внизу живота начинает тянуть сильнее. Но он всё же не находит сил, чтобы самостоятельно дотронуться до Квинна, погладить его или просто прижать ближе к себе. Поцелуи становятся быстрыми, прерывистыми, но воздуха всё равно не хватает.</p><p>Влажные пальцы скользят вниз по промежности и замирают на колечке мышц, когда Хинек пытается свести ноги вместе. Ошибкой было не надевать нижнее бельё — хоть время бы так потянул, но…</p><p>— Я передумал, не нужно, мистер Квинн.</p><p>Аллен пытается приподняться на локтях, чтобы отползти, а после и вовсе встать, как его с силой вжимают в кровать и пальцы настойчиво кружат вокруг входа. Не слушают, нарочно игнорируют, потому что… потому что хотят просто трахнуть? Или нет? Мужчина не хотел всё же верить в то, что Квинн действительно оказался ещё той сволочью.</p><p>— Майкл, — пробует Хинек и пальцы перестают его гладить.</p><p>— Страх — это нормально. Доверься мне. И хоть обними, что ли.</p><p>Да что он… Ладно. Хорошо. Пускай. Значит, по имени и на «ты». Ну да, это, как бы, более уместно. И снова бессмысленный поток мыслей из-за того, что нервничает. Квинн, явно не дождавшись никакой реакции от астрофизика, кладёт его руки себе на плечи и прижимается губами к ключице. Пальцы снова гладят, растирая гель, и один, надавив, медленно проникает внутрь. Хинек напрягается от неожиданности, чем от каких-то неприятных ощущений, и обвивает руками шею капитана, чтобы… перестать анализировать и действительно довериться.</p><p>Глубоко вдохнув, Аллен расслабляется, понимая, что это не так уж и страшно, как думалось, и облизывает пересохшие губы. Медленное движение внутри, трение — непривычно настолько, что Хинек теряется, забывая о своём желании кончить. Майкл пользуется моментом и, стоит чужим бёдрам более не дрожать от напряжения, вводит второй палец, на что мужчина отзывается шипением. Стенки натягивают, пульсируют жаром, и Квинн ждёт. Он не был особо опытным в близости со своим полом, но и Аллен для него не первый. Майкл ловит себя на мысли, что сдерживает своё желание очень легко, что, пусть и чувствует чужой жар столь близко к себе, но не хочет навредить. Пальцы входят глубже, аккуратно расходятся в стороны под новым шипением, чтобы замереть и дать привыкнуть.</p><p>Квинну нравился Аллен таким, каким он был: занудным, прямолинейным, совершенно зажатым во многих планах. Если бы не нравился, то он бы не ходил вокруг да около, не ждал бы столько времени, вообще бы не склонял ни к чему. Без очков Хинек был не таким строгим, выглядел более человечным, и, если всё сложится нормально, то он заставит его побриться. Майкл не ждёт, когда мужчина расслабиться, ведь так сойдёт возбуждение — капитан снова спускается вниз, вбирая член Хинека почти на всю длину, и начинает двигать пальцами. Невнятные звуки сверху, руки, что с силой сжимают его плечи. Пусть его потом ненавидят, но он не становится. Движения ускоряются, подушечки пальцев сильнее трут гладкие стенки, пытаясь отыскать выступающий бугорок. Маловероятно, знает, что только больнее делает… Позволив головке скользнуть в горло, Квинн замирает и с трудом сглатывает, языком прижимая плоть к нёбу. Более громкий стон подталкивает к краю, из-за чего мужчина добавляет третий палец. Туго, тяжело, мышцы совершенно не поддаются, но Майкл прокручивает пальцами и толкается ими глубже.</p><p>Челюсть начинает болеть не вовремя, из-за чего Квинн выпускает со рта член и приподнимается на руке, позволяя бёдрам сжать его вторую руку. Закушенная губа, сведённые брови к переносице, что он не может игнорировать. Майкл поддаётся вперёд и целует глубокую складку между бровями, которая почти сразу же исчезает, и Хинек открывает глаза, которые были поддёрнуты пеленой. Боль и возбуждение — слишком много для него.</p><p>Это было больно, но осознание того, что Квинн пока не вошёл в него сам, страшило. Судорожный выдох смешивается с длинным стоном, когда пальцы выходят из него, и Хинек пытается отдышаться за этот перерыв, который ему дали. Жжёт, внутри него неприятно, болезненно жжёт, из-за чего хочется прекратить всё и… Чёрт! Да он и сам может довести себя рукой до разрядки. Аллен крупно вздрагивает, стоит Майклу поднять его ноги под колени и закинуть себе на бёдра, пристраиваясь ближе. Что-то гладкое и прохладное прижимается к ложбинке между ягодиц, на что Хинек вздрагивает и пугливо смотрит на Квинна, пытаясь найти взглядом его глаза и хоть что-то понять.</p><p>— Всего лишь презерватив.</p><p>Но это становится безразличным, когда Квинн, помогая себе рукой, толкается бёдрами вперёд. Вспышка боли простреливает позвоночник, заставляя с немым вскриком выгнуться в пояснице. Майкл накрывает мужчину собой, придавливает к кровати и прижимается губами к влажному виску, чувствуя, как бьётся жилка под кожей. Узко и куда горячее, чем чувствовал пальцами. Пальцы обхватывают член Хинека, начинают быстро двигаться, чтобы возбуждение перебило боль, и мелкими толчками входит глубже.</p><p>— Расслабься, — с трудом контролируя свой голос, шепчет Квинн на ухо астрофизика. — Ты делаешь больно нам двоим.</p><p>Сдавленный стон, который слишком высокий, и Майкл чувствует дрожь тела под собой. Его действительно пытаются слушаться, но ничего не получается. Войдя на всю длину, Квинн останавливается и пытается перевести дыхание, чтобы не сорваться и не закончить всё насилием. Он что-то продолжает шептать, совершенно глупое, продолжает ласкать чужую плоть, которая слабо, но откликается на эти движения. Потерпеть… Памятник себе за выдержку будет требовать. Майкл накрывает губы Хинека своими в просящем поцелуе и ему отвечают. Слабо, с болью, на что он отдаёт своё восхищение от ощущений.</p><p>Квинн ведёт бёдрами, покачивает ими, чтобы дать почувствовать себя полноценно, и более смело начинает двигаться, когда бёдра не сжимают его столь сильно. Не торопясь, плавно назад и так же медленно вперёд, чтобы почувствовать всю тугость стенок. И как же Майклу хочется избавиться от резинки, только это может не понравится Хинеку.</p><p>Боль с острой становилась тупой, возбуждение держалось благодаря руке капитана, которая подстроилась под движения бёдрами. Мало приятного и вряд ли повторит такое, но… Майклу нравится. Аллен это чувствовал в каждом прикосновении, движении, словах, от которых ему так стыдно. Громкий стон с облегчением — удовольствие перевешивает только благодаря пальцу, что стал тереть головку, однако быстрые толчки уже не приносили значимой боли. Наполненность, непередаваемые ощущения, и Хинек совершенно не против, когда ему укусом впиваются в плечо. Он не может ничего сделать, только сжимать плечи и талию Квинна.</p><p>Резкие, грубые толчки, с которыми Майкл сразу же входит на всю длину. Квинн долго не продерживается и низкий стон мужчины вызывает тепло в груди Хинека, как и дрожь капитана. Разочарование от того, что так и не кончил, но Майкл, словно прочитав мысли, доводит Аллена до конца. Ярко, сильно и боль лишь усиливает эти ощущения, даря столь необходимую негу. Мужчина ложится… падает на него сверху, не брезгуя тем, что размазывает чужую сперму на своём животе. Покалывание ниже поясницы раздражает, однако это чувство исчезает быстро и не пробуждается даже тогда, когда Квинн выходит из него. Настоящий огонь, боль, холод, потому что от него ушли, но всё исчезает сразу же, когда капитан возвращается на кровать и притягивает его к себе.</p><p>Аллен не находит в себе силы, чтобы что-то сказать, чтобы собрать мысли во что-то одно. Просто… Пусть и двоякие чувства, но это было куда ярче, чем его секс с женой. Хинек закрывает глаза, уговаривая себя, что всего лишь на пару секунд, но проваливается в мягкую темноту, тёплую, которая впервые за время отношений с Майклом не вызывала сомнений.</p><p>Сон был туманным, разбавляемый яркими вспышками и странными фигурами, что имели размытые черты. Какие-то крики, чувство, что куда-то бежит, металлический привкус на кончике языка и мягкое прикосновение к щеке, которое будит. Глубокий вдох и Хинек открывает глаза, сквозь белую пелену перед глазами пытаясь понять, что произошло. Воспоминания услужливо подкидывают картинки вчерашнего, из-за чего, о Господи (опять взывает к тому, во что не верит), щёки начинают гореть.</p><p>Хинек пытается сесть, но стоит только ноющей боли прострелить поясницу, как он ложится обратно. Рядом низко смеются и через пару секунд дужки очков пытаются попасть точно над ушами. Аллен перехватывает инициативу, чтобы всё же остаться с целыми глазами, и хмуро смотрит на Квинна, который сидел рядом. Гладко выбрит, тянет горечью лосьоном, в брюках, у которых не застёгнут ремень… и пуговица… и… Хинек поспешно поднимает глаза вверх, сталкиваясь с насмешливым взглядом.</p><p>— Через час нам выезжать нужно.</p><p>Час… Как он вообще сможет встать? Тяжело вздохнув, Аллен, закусив щеку с внутренней стороны, приподнимается и упирается спиной в изголовье кровати. Не так и больно, просто неприятно ноет, тянет. Не хочет думать об этом дольше положенного.</p><p>— А… Вам, — Хинек осекается под вопрошающим взглядом Майкла. — Тебе снилось этой ночью что-то… странное? Огни, какие-то крики, вкус металла?</p><p>— Я не запоминаю снов.</p><p>«Что-то не так», — пищал на грани сознания голос сомнения, который тонет быстро за рутиной собирания вещей. Майкл делает завтрак, вообще Хинек сомневался в том, что капитан умеет готовить и что-то съедобно, но, как оказалось, яичницей не отравился. Ходить было не особо приятно, как и сидеть, однако Аллен быстро привыкает, стараясь совсем не думать о том, что он переспал с мужчиной. Ну, случилось, чего уж теперь переживать об этом?</p><p>Перекладывая фотографии и записи в папку, Хинек не сразу замечает, что на пол падает небольшой белый бумажный квадратик. Лишь тогда, когда делает шаг в сторону и нога скользит по полу, Аллен хмуро и с непониманием смотрит на то, чего не было в его записях. Подняв бумажку, Хинек с нарастающей паникой вчитывается в напечатанные чёрные буквы.</p><p>— Я же просил не заде… Что это?</p><p>— Он был здесь. Незнакомец в шляпе.</p><p>Квинн в два шага оказывается рядом с астрофизиком и забирает записку. Дверь была вчера так же закрыта, как он и оставлял, а ночью, если бы и пробрался в дом, то услышал бы в любом случае. Дрессировка в армии даёт свои плюсы.</p><p>
  <i>«Вы упустили артефакт, доктор Хинек. Они позвали иных на вашу планету».</i>
</p><p>— Мы должны ехать, — голос Квинна становится более твёрдым и он, сложив записку, прячет себе в руку. — Никому ни слова об этом.</p><p>— Я не дурак.</p><p>Не дурак… но действительно упустил артефакт. Они упустили, если уж на то пошло. Майкл забирает его чемодан, пока Хинек застёгивает ремешок часов на запястье. Взгляд становится непонимающим, стоит только заметить, что стрелки на циферблате двигались в обратную сторону. Постучав по стеклу и добившись твёрдой мысли, что понесёт часы в ремонт, Аллен надевает пальто и, взяв шляпу, выходит из дома. Туман стелется на землю, серые тучи закрыли всё небо, неприятно давя на глаза и принося мелкие капли дождя. Внутренний писклявый голос вновь поднимает голову, чтобы напомнить, что в этот раз не выйдет обмануть человечество так же, как с вашингтонскими огнями.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>